


Bones

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Torture Fics [8]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Broken Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	Bones

"A sledgehammer, your foot, we all know how this is gonna go." HABIT remarked.

Before Jeff could even get a word out, the blunt hammer was dropped down onto his bare ankle, and a loud crack could be heard along with a loud scream and a string of curses. Jeff kept his eyes closed, mostly to try and lessen the pain, but also because he didn't want to see what his foot currently looked like. Evan had showed him his fair share of shock websites and gore, but it wasn't much compared to the real thing.

The HABIT spoke a few more words of mockery that Jeff blocked out. The was a bit busy focusing on the growing pain in his foot. He cracked an eyelid open, and immediately closed once he saw what had happened.

The sledgehammer had broken the skin in a few places, but some of the broken bones did that as well. His foot was mangled terribly, almost bent out of proportion. Blood dripped from the open wounds, and bone was easily exposed. The pulsating pain in his foot that went up his leg was almost unbearable. And the taunting from the creature torturing him made things a bit worse.

He bit the inside of his cheek, and tried to hold back the tears that always came no matter the iteration. He hated crying in front of other people, but this was much worse, considering how he was about to cry in front of someone who wanted to see his tears. He heard a snicker and wanted to vomit.

"Aw, come on? Can't take a few broken bones?" HABIT taunted, and Jeff could hear the shit eating grin on his face. He really wanted to wipe the smile off his face, but he knew that he couldn't. One, because he was physically weaker than him, not to mention his mangled foot. Two, because this was technically Evan, which just made it worse.

"Not when they're my own!" Jeff yelled. It was true, when Evan had forced him to check out goresites, he usually wouldn't mind that much, he might be a bit disgusted sometimes, but he managed to keep his composure. This was entirely different, this time he could feel the pain physically, not just phantom pains due to and empathy. He swore a few more times, grabbing onto his knee, knowing things would get wore if he barely even touched the wound.

HABIT chuckled, and Jeff almost thought that it was over for now. God, if only. He felt another sharp pain in his foot and yelped as HABIT stomped onto his mess of broken bones. He didn't want to see it, oh god, he hated this. He felt the tears start to pour, as another stomp came, and the pain got worse, which almost seemed impossible at this point.


End file.
